Algo que no sabía de él
by sonikdc
Summary: Loki Loud empezó a notar el inusual comportamiento de su hermano menor y tratará de averiguar que es lo que esconde. One-shot. - Fic para el concurso del "Autor (o Autora) Destacable" tercera entrega. #FicSecreto
1. chapter 1

The Loud House no me pertenece.

Loki Loud, el hermano mayor de todo aquel ejército de muchachos escandalosos se encontraba pensativo en el sofá, con su teléfono en manos. Hace solo unos momentos se encontraba hablando con su novia, más estaba bastante distraído; esto lo notó la latina, por lo que se excusó diciendo que tenía que recoger a su hermanito, para poder darle algo de tiempo para pensar al rubio.

Aquello que no le dejaba tener una tarde en paz hablando con Robin, era su hermano menor y compañero de habitación: Loni.

Hacia un par de semanas que lo había visto actuar de una manera bastante extraña, más de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Todo empezó cuando Loni le pidió a sus padres poder remodelar el ático. Por un momento había pensado que su hermano, consciente de que no era tan avispado como los demás, haría un intento por independizarse, puesto que estaba a pocos años de ingresar a la Universidad, pero al final sólo escucho un gran movimiento en el ático donde únicamente Linka y Levi fueron partícipes para que finalmente Loni cerrara la puerta y le metiera llave, diciendo que estaba prohibido subir puesto que había fantasmas y que únicamente él, Linka y papá y mamá podían subir. Cabe decir que ningún hermano se creyó tal cosa, sin embargo no les importaba realmente ya que en el ático sólo había cosas obsoletas para los demás. Si a caso, Lars fue el único que quedó un tanto inconforme puesto que el ático era donde guardaba las cosas del bisabuelo Henry, más Loni le entrego el baúl con todas sus cosas esperando que así no estuviese tan enfadado con él.

Después de eso, el muchacho de gafas de sol empezó a salir mínimo tres veces por semana, negando cualquier compañía que no fuera la de su hermana y finalmente, había empezado a pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con Linka.

Si no se encontraban en el ático con la puerta cerrada, estaban en la habitación de la albina con la puerta trabada y la ventila cerrada, de manera que nadie tenía idea de lo que ocurría en ese pequeño armario salvo que se escuchaban de vez en cuando algunas risas, casi siempre de la chica.

En un principio esto no le molestaba en absoluto, hasta de cierta forma se sentía liberado, puesto que si bien, era su hermano menor de quien estaba hablando, a veces le era desesperante tratar con él por lo torpe y descuidado que podía llegar a ser.

En sí, cuidarlo no difería tanto de cuidar a los gemelos, aunque teniendo en cuenta su edad, Loni ya no estaba para tener niñera; no era raro que durante la escuela, lo viera meterse accidentalmente en el baño de chicas, o en el de profesores, o que entre en un salón que no le corresponde, por lo que terminaba algo hastiado después de la escuela y solía llegar a casa con la única intención de hablar con Robin, aunque varias veces tenía que seguir al tanto de su hermano para evitar que tirase la cena, que caiga por las escaleras, o entre al baño al tiempo que Linka.

Así pues, había encontrado en aquel cambio repentino su oportunidad de descansar un poco del rubio menor, más al poco tiempo descubrió que tenía demasiado tiempo libre para su gusto y que de alguna forma, extrañaba salvar a su hermano.

Cada vez que lo salvaba de algún tipo de situación, este le agradecía de manera algo exagerada, diciendo lo genial que era, y que esperaba algún día llegar a ser tan genial como él. Esto siempre le dio cierto sentimiento de orgullo, tal como un padre que escucha a su hijo pequeño decir que quiere ser profesor al igual que él.

Así pues, trató de averiguar lo que hacia el joven de gafas de sol, pero éste siempre se mostró evasivo y hermético; tuvo los mismos resultados al tratar de hablar con Linka, Levi y sus padres.

En esta ocasión, mientras permanecía en el sillón, ajeno a todo el escándalo habitual de la casa Loud, trataba de idear un plan para descubrir lo que se traía entre manos aunque al no ser precisamente su fuerte el elaborar planes, tenía ciertas dificultades en idear su próximo movimiento.

Había quedado descartado el seguirlo, puesto que Loni simplemente desaparecía con su hermana sin ningún horario y volvían un par de horas más tarde con varias bolsas que guardaban enseguida en el atico.

Tratar de forzar la puerta de la chica también estaba descartado puesto que, cuando ella ya mostró tener necesidades diferentes a todos sus hermanos, pidió que se respetara su privacidad, siempre tocando su puerta antes de pasar.

Con respecto al ático, Levi había colocado una cerradura especial a petición de Linka, por lo que únicamente ella y Loni podían ingresar sin activar todo un sistema de seguridad compuesto por lásers y dardos tranquilizantes (esto lo aprendió de la peor manera).

Parecía ser que nada podía hacer, por lo que pensó, lo mejor sería tratar de despejarse he ir e busca de su novia para pasar la tarde en el centro comercial y quizá lograr ver todo esto desde otro enfoque.

Así pues, le mandó un mensaje a Robin y se dispuso a recogerla para llevarla al centro comercial.

Dentro de una de las muchas tiendas de aquel centro, se encontraba Robin, junto con su hermano menor Ronald o Ron para los amigos y su novio Loki, probandose numerosos conjuntos en busca de uno apropiado para la próxima reunión familiar. Ron se encontraba algo fastidiado; si bien no le molestaba mucho acompañar a su hermana y a su novio, el que se estuviera horas probandose ropa mientras escuchaba las adulaciones del muchacho Loud hacían que deseara haberse quedado en casa, por muy fuerte que fuera la tentación de obtener un helado al final del dia.

Después de ver a su hermana con un nuevo suéter oliva y escuchar al rubio decir nuevamente lo hermosa que se veía, Ron decidió pasearse por la tienda, para matar el tiempo y estirar un poco las piernas. Lamentó no haberle sugerido a su hermana el también hacer que viniera Linka; se llevaba bien con la peliblanca, por lo que no habría sido tanto su martirio si tuviera con quien hablar.

Mientras pensaba en esto, chocó accidentalmente con alguien.

\- ¡Oye! Fíjate por donde...

No terminó. Frente a él estaba aquella albina en la que estaba pensado.

\- Lo lamento - se disculpó la chica sin saber exactamente quién era puesto que se encontraba recogiendo unas bolsas que había tirado al momento del choque.

\- ¡Linka! - exclamó el latino antes de ayudar a su amiga - Lo siento, no sabía que eras tu.

\- Ron - Linka estaba gratamente sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Uh. Vine a acompañar a mi hermana - dijo mientras señalaba a la latina.

A Linka le sorprendió un poco escuchar esto, más al ver a su hermano mayor junto a su cuñada, perdió todo color del rostro y discretamente se ocultó tras un aparador, cosa que Ron notó más no se lo iba a echar en cara.

\- Si, Robin me convenció de acompañarlos; me prometió un helado, pero a menos de que sea una "canastilla", no creo que haya valido la pena - aclaró - ¿Y tu qué haces aquí Linka? - preguntó el muchachito. Tenía la esperanza de lograr que se quedara con él por lo que restaba de la visita, y ¿Quien sabe? Invitarla un rato al Arcade.

\- Oh, pues... - de un momento a otro, la chica se puso nerviosa. No sabía que contestar sin delatarse - Yo necesitaba unas cosas... ya sabes. Cosas de chicas.

El latino alzó la ceja intrigado hasta que escuchó que llamaban a la peliblanca.

\- ¡Linka!

Linka volteó espantada. Tras de ella apareció cierto muchacho de cabello rubio claro.

\- Loni

\- Linka - su hermano mayor la tomó de la mano - Ven, necesito que me ayudes a decidir algo - en ese instante notó al amigo de su hermana, cosa que al parecer logro ponerlo bastante nervioso, puesto que palidecio al instante y empezó a temblar - Hola Ron, eh, yo sólo necesitaba a Linka para... -poco a poco empezaba a alzar la voz - Necesito que me ayude a cargar esto - mostró las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, más al notar que eso sería poco caballeroso, trató de conponerlo - Claro, sólo por un momento. Lo que necesito es que... olvidé algo y sólo ella puede ayudarme. Ya sabes... ¿Cosas de chicos?

A estas alturas, el joven estaba prácticamente gritando, por lo que todos en la tienda voltearon para ver que sucedía. Entre la pequeña multitud estaba Loki, que al ver a sus hermanos, y especialmente a su hermano menor inmediato, se dispuso a averiguar por que estaban ahí.

La albina por otra parte, ya había visto a su hermano mayor y al notar que se dirigía hacia ellos, tomó de la mano al joven rubio y lo jalo con ella hacia la salida.

\- Disculpa Ron, luego te explico todo. ¡Andando Loni!

Algo confundido y aún tratando de inventar algo, Loni terminó siguiendo a su hermana quien intentaba hacerlo correr. Tras de ellos ya iba Loki, quien al notar el extraño comportamiento de esos dos, inmediatamente se puso a seguirlos; esta era su oportunidad de descubrir lo que ocultaban y no la desperdiciaria.

Al salir de la tienda, miro a ambos lados antes de verlos bajar por las escaleras eléctricas. Corrió tras ellos, empujando a algunas personas que le estorban el paso.

Siguió a sus hermanos menores hasta la planta baja donde por poco y no los localiza entre la multitud, de no ser por el cabello blanco de la chica.

Por su parte, la mujer del plan, trataba con poco éxito, perder a su hermano.

Ella no era especialmente rápida y el que tuviera que llevar a su hermano menos avispado sólo lograba retrasarla. Trató de ocultarse entre la gente que se encontraba en la zona de comida y por poco lo logra, de no ser por que Loni se estampó en una de las columnas del lugar soltando un leve quejido.

\- Por lo que más quieras Loni. Tienes que darte prisa o Loki nos atrapará.

Aún no siendo el más listo Loni sabía lo que eso implicaba por lo que procuraba ser rápido, cosa algo difícil puesto que tenían que correr entre la gente, sin tiempo para disculparse.

Tras dar toda una vuelta a la zona de comida y regresar a la zona comercial, los hermanos Loud trataban de llegar a la salida más Loki ya se encontraba prácticamente sobre ellos.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! - grito el mayor extendiendo la mano, tratando de sujetarlos - ¡Literalmente detenganse en este instante!

Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de sus hermanos; un último esfuerzo y lograría tomar a Loni de su camisa, sin embargo algo se metió entre sus pies, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de manera estrepitosa.

Sus dos hermanos menores se perdieron entre la multitud, mientras que el rubio de playera celeste, trataba de ponerse en pie mientras soltaba una maldición.


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Te doy una mano? - Ron se encontraba a un lado suyo, extendiéndole la mano la cual no dudó en tomar para incorporarse.

\- Gracias Ron

\- ¡Loki osito! - Robin lo envolvió en un abrazo que por poco y lo tira - ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por que saliste así de la tienda? Y ¿Por que perseguías a tus hermanos?

Loki soltó un suspiro.

\- Pues verás bebé...

Un par de horas más tarde, Loki se hallaba de regreso en Vanzilla, después de haber dejado a su pareja y a su hermano en casa. Le había explicado a Robin las sospechas que tenía sobre su hermano, esperando contar con su apoyo, más la latina rió tras haber terminado su relato y le dijo que no debía preocuparse por ello. Tanto él como el menor estaban desconcertados y trataron de hacer hablar a la joven más ella sólo se retiró para regresar a la tienda, donde tenía que pagar por el suéter que aún traía puesto.

Loki sabía que si Robin había prometido no decir nada (tal y como le había dado a entender) jamás lograría sacarle algo de información. Esto, lejos de enojarlo, lo intrigó aún más. ¿Por que Robin sabía al respecto y él no? Se sintió ligeramente traicionado por sus hermanos. Se suponía que él era el mayor y que podían confiar en él; al menos, había intentado dar esa imagen. Claro que, siendo una familia compuesta principalmente por chicos, a cierta edad dejaban de verlo como una figura de confianza y empezaban a tener sus propios secretos. Únicamente Linka parecía seguir teniendole esa confianza pero en esta ocasión... se sentía dolido por que su hermanita menor no le tuviera la confianza necesaria para hablar al respecto.

Estacionó la Van frente al garage, y optó por quedarse meditando unos minutos frente al volante.

Ya estaba harto de todo aquello, por lo que se decidió a olvidar completamente el asunto. Ya no haría caso a lo que hicieran sus hermanos y se concentraría en cosas más importantes como tratar de convencer a sus padres para ir con sus hermanos a LecheLandia o al partido de baseball que se daría en Royal Woods.

Al entrar a la casa, le sorprendió el no escuchar nada del ruido habitual de la casa Loud; parecía que no había nadie, pero antes de que saludara a la nada esperando respuesta, escucho la risa de su hermanita.

Hace tan sólo unos minutos se había decidido a ya no indagar, más al creer que sus hermanos no lo habían escuchado llegar, decidió hacer su última jugada.

Se pegó a la pared de las escaleras, subiendo con cuidado de no pisar ninguna de las tablas sueltas, para evitar ponerse en evidencia. Dentro de su mente sonaba la canción de "Misión Imposible" mientras se decía mentalmente que tenía que ser sigiloso.

Ya en el último escalón se dio cuenta que las escaleras del ático estaban abajo, con el sistema de seguridad desactivado. Por un momento pensó que todo esto era demasiado fácil y que bien podría tratarse de una trampa hasta que escuchó nuevamente las risas de ambos chicos más un comentario de Loni.

\- Este ha sido uno de tus mejores planes Linka - escuchó a su hermano menor - Lograste obtener la casa para nosotros dos solos. Como que así nadie podrá enterarse de lo que hacemos.

Eso último le sonó demasiado sospechoso y poco a poco, una idea para nada sana empezó a formarsele en la cabeza.

Trató de corregirse mentalmente; sabía que sus hermanos jamás tendrían un tipo de relación asi más al recordar todos aquellos detalles que había notado a lo largo del mes... No. Era imposible.

Prestó atención por si decían algo más, tratando de decidirse si subir o no. Nuevas risas de parte de su hermana se escucharon.

\- Con cuidado Loni. Aún sigo lastimada de la última vez.

\- ¿De cuando te hice sangrar? - un breve silencio donde Loki intuyó, su hermana asentía con la cabeza - Perdóname Linka, fui muy brusco. Como que ahora tendré más cuidado.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el Loud mayor se decidiera a subir, tratando de mentalizarse por lo que posiblemente estaría por ver. No quería creer que sus hermanos realmente estuvieran por hacer "eso" más sus palabras, escuchadas a medias y totalmente fuera de contexto junto con sus anteriores suposiciones sólo lo confirmaban.

\- ¡Ustedes dos, literalmente separence ahora! - había subido de dos sancadas las escaleras, evitando en todo momento mirar lo que pasaba cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Mentalmente no estaba preparado para ver "eso".

Escucho un grito algo agudo, proveniente de su hermano menor (del mismo modo que gritaba cuando veía una araña) seguido de algo de movimiento y un jadeo de su hermana.

Finamente, Loki se decidió a abrir los ojos, notando así lo asustados que lucían sus hermanos menores. También notó que no se trataba de lo que estaba pensando.

Linka se hallaba sobre una caja de madera, con un precioso vestido naranja sin terminar; Loni llevaba consigo un alfiletero en la mano, una cinta metrica colgando de su cuello y una libreta se asomaba de su bolsillo. Alrededor había unos tres maniquíes, de diversos tamaños, dos con unos vestidos terminados bastante hermosos y el tercero, del tamaño de Linka aproximadamente, con un traje de gala.

\- Que... que... - Loki no sabía que decir, sus hermanos seguían viéndolo con una combinación de miedo y sorpresa en sus rostros - Literalmente quiero una explicación ¡Ahora!

Loni tembló y se notaba estaba a punto de llorar, más Linka lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió, inspirándole confianza.

\- Loki, verás... - si bien la chica había tomado la iniciativa, trataba de pensar rápidamente en algo para salvar a su hermano mayor - Yo hice que Loni...

\- ¡No! - el rubio menor la interrumpió. Suspiro hondo y miró a su hermano mayor quien le regresaba la mirada, impaciente - Esta bien Linka - le sonrió a su hermana sin dejar de ver al mayor - Verás Loki, como que se trata de algo delicado. Le pedí ayuda a Linka, por que es la única que me apoyaría.

Dudó un poco en continuar cuando vio a su hermano fruncir el ceño.

\- Yo, tenía miedo de que ustedes se burlaran - continuó - Pero ella me está ayudando para ingresar a una escuela de moda.

Loki alzó la ceja, intrigado.

\- Lo que Loni quiere decir - la peliblanca se adelantó - Es que quiere ser diseñador de modas.

Ambos hermanos esperaron la reacción del mayor. Supusieron que en cualquier momento lo escucharán reírse mientras le enviaba un mensaje a todos los demás hermanos para burlarse de Loni, pero eso nunca pasó.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

Tanto Linka como Loni no esperaban esa pregunta.

\- Creo que si - respondió Loni - ¿Como que no te vas a burlar de mi Loki?

En ese instante, el mayor no logró contener una carcajada, cosa que desalentó a su hermano. Al verlo decaído, se disculpó.

\- No, espera Loni - trataba de controlarse - No me estoy burlando de esto - señaló la ropa que había confeccionado - Sólo... ¿Realmente creían que me burlaria de ti? ¿Por qué?

\- Por que como que no es algo que haría un chico, ¿O sí?

Loki rió un poco más fuerte.

\- Loni, soy mayor que tu, y desde que éramos pequeños siempre te he visto hacer este tipo de cosas - se acercó a su hermano menor - Recuerdo que tu llegaste a hacer ropa para mis muñecos. Al principio no me gustaba, pero después vi que eran más geniales que la que ya traían. También hiciste el peluche de Linka como regalo por su cumpleaños y se que eres quien suele reparar nuestra ropa cuando la rompemos, como las playeras de Lynn o la bata de Levi. Es literalmente obvio que es lo que se te dá, hermano.

Los dos más pequeños lo vieron sorprendidos. ¿Realmente Loki sabía todo desde el comienzo? Loni se imaginaba que había sido discreto a la hora de arreglar la ropa de sus hermanos y que nadie recordaría que él le había regalado aquel peluche en forma de conejo a su hermana.

\- Tú ¿Lo sabías entonces?

\- Por supuesto. Mamá siempre dijo que tenía que apoyarte en eso y evitar que los demás te molestaran. Por eso evite decírselos.

\- ¿Y no estas molesto conmigo?

\- ¿Por que debería estarlo? Es lo que te gusta, ¿No? - su contrario asintió - Entonces no le veo lo malo. Se que muchos diseñadores de moda son hombres, no veo por que no debas ser uno.

Los ojos del segundo hermano se abrieron mientras se llenaban de lágrimas

\- ¡Loki! - gritó antes de que envolviera a su hermano en un rápido abrazo de hombres.

\- Tranquilo Loni - dijo acariciando su cabeza para consolarlo - Tú tienes mi apoyo de hermano mayor.

\- Gracias Loki. Eres el mejor.

Por su parte, Linka se había quedado al margen de todo. Desconosia que su hermano mayor también supiera de aquellos gestos que hacia Loni para con sus hermanos pero agradecía que entendiera aquello y que estuviera dispuesto a apoyarlos. Quizá después lograría hacer que sus demás hermanos pensaran igual, por lo que ya no tendrían que esconderse aunque de momento era un paso a la vez.

La joven de cabello blanco estaba satisfecha con lo que había pasado. Sólo había algo que aún la inquietaba.

\- Oye Loki - llamó la atención de ambos rubios - ¿Por que entraste gritando que nos separaramos?

Cando escucho a su hermano gritar y subir por las escaleras, vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados, además que si bien Loni estaba colocando unos alfileres en la falda donde debía recortar la tela, no estaban tan cerca.

Las mejillas del joven adulto se colorearon rápidamente a la vez que empezaba a sudar.

\- Eh, si, con respecto a eso...

Lo que ocurrió después ya es otra historia.


End file.
